The present invention relates to a process for the remote coating of the surfaces of a cavity with the aid of a product, which can adhere to the surfaces, as well as to the application of this process to fixing toxic dust to the walls of a cavity defined between the plugs of two tight enclosures containing toxic products and prior to the uncoupling of these enclosures.
In certain cases, it may be desirable to coat the surfaces of a cavity with the aid of a film of a given product, without it being possible to have direct access to this surface.
As a non-limitative example, reference is made to the case of a cavity contaminated by a toxic product, such as a radioactive product and which must be decontaminated before being brought into contact with the atmosphere. This is particularly the case with the cavity defined between the plug of a container for transporting toxic products and the plug of a filling or emptying enclosure, after the top of the container has been coupled to the enclosure. Thus, even if this cavity can be decontaminated by circulating freon at high speed therein or which is ultrasonically stirred therein, in accordance with French Pat. No. 2,352,377 of May 21st 1976, residual contamination is still left behind on the walls in the form of toxic dust and according to the present invention it is advantageous to fix this dust by means of a film of an adequate product, in order to prevent the dispersion thereof into the atmosphere.